The Doctor's First Sick Day
by AlonaMorning
Summary: Eight months after "Journey's End" the Doctor experiences his first sick day.    Basically, I'm home sick and you know what they say, misery loves company.  Is rated T for mention of adult relationships.


The Doctor John Alonso Noble Smith, the half-human-half-Time Lord, woke slowly as he did every morning, reaching out into the universe with mind, allowing time to unfold before him. But, unlike any morning in the eight months he'd been living in Pete's World he found himself unable to focus on time and the universe due an unfamiliar pounding, stuffiness in his head and nose. Unsure of what to make of it, his eyes popped open and began to sit up when all of a sudden a giant sneeze racked his body. Three more followed in the same fashion, shaking his lean frame.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked as she was abruptly woken by his bout of sneezing.

"I'm not sure," he admitted as she started to rub his back gently. "I just woke up and I feel like there is extra stuff in my brain that it is making it difficult to concentrate. Then I just started sneezing and now my nose seems to be running." He looked at her pitifully as she handed him a Kleenex from the box on her nightstand.

"My dear John," she said as she ran her hand through his hair. He gave her a small smile, loving the way that she called him both "John" and "Doctor" with equal ease. "It sounds to me like you're having the unpleasant human adventure of having a cold."

The Doctor groaned and flopped back, throwing his arm over his eyes. "A 'cold' always sounded so innocent –more annoying than dreadful – when my human companions used to talk about them, but this is just terrible, Rose! I feel awful like I could regenerate at any moment."

Rose again ran her hand through his hair and rubbed his chest gently. "Well, you're not going to regenerate – which I'm incredibly grateful for – and it only feels so awful because you've never had one before. Luckily for you, I've been human a lot longer than you have and know just how to defeat a cold."

The Doctor lowered his arm slightly and looked at her seriously. "You do? You can make me feel better?"

Rose smiled. "It will take time, but yes I can make you feel better. First things first, I want you to take a nice long, hot shower. When you're done change into clean jim-jams and come down to the couch, which I'll set up special for you. I won't be here when you get out of the shower, but I won't be gone long."

He sat up, wiping his nose, "Where are you going?"

"To make a few phone calls and pick up much needed supplies."

* * *

><p>Once Rose was convinced that the Doctor was settled in his shower, she grabbed her phone and hit speed dial #3. It barely had time to ring before it was picked up.<p>

"Pete Tyler."

"Morning, Dad."

Pete quickly softened into a less professional tone. "Good morning, Rose. I'm surprised to hear from you so early. Your mom, brother and I are just finishing up breakfast. Is everything okay?"

She smiled at the thought of her family around the table. "Yeah, everything is fine, but I was calling to tell you John and I won't be in today. It seems the Doctor is having his first confrontation with the common cold."

"That's too bad. Are you feeling ill as well?"

"I feel fine, Dad. I'm just staying home to help take care of him."

She heard Pete sigh. "It's just a cold, sweetheart. I'm sure he'll be fine and we could use you at the morning debriefing of the squad that's heading over to Paris."

"Dad," she said firmly, "Jake is more than capable of debriefing them and it's John's first cold in the entirety of his 900 some years. It's a bit of a shock to his system and he has no idea how to take care of it. Luckily for me, Mom is a wonder with colds."

Pete smiled at his wife, who was talking with four-year-old Tony, thinking of a day she'd taken care of him when he was sick with the flu during their first year together after she'd come to his world. "Okay, well then you use that patented Jackie Tyler Sick Day remedies and get him back on his feet. Tell him to rest and feel better and hopefully I'll see you both back at Torchwood tomorrow. Love you, Rose."

"Love you too, Dad, and we should see you tomorrow."

After hanging up with her Dad, Rose busied herself throwing on some sweats and a hat before grabbing linens and a quilt from the closet to make up the couch. She spent a few moments tucking in the sheets and putting some fresh pillows and blankets down before gathering everything John would need couch side. She gathered the best Kleenex she could find and a small empty trash can; made sure the remote, his glasses and the book he was reading were all within reach. Then she filled the tea kettle and set out his favorite mug with a tea bag already placed in it along with two bananas. As she grabbed her keys and purse, Rose wrote a quick note and set it on the coffee table. 'Tea kettle is waiting. Have a little breakfast and I'll be back before you know it. Love you, Rose.'

With that she headed out to get everything that would ensure this cold didn't stand a chance against Rose Tyler and the Doctor.

* * *

><p>After taking probably the longest – solo – shower of his life, the Doctor carefully toweled off and changed into his favorite pair of jim jams that Rose had left sitting on the toilet while he was in the shower. He felt a little better, but still couldn't get over how terrible everything from the shoulders up felt. He followed Rose's instructions and headed down to the couch, which she had clearly made up into a comfy 'sick bed'. He couldn't help but smile at the obvious care she was putting into making him feel better as he quickly made his breakfast and settled himself on the couch.<p>

Just as he was peeling his second banana, he heard Rose's keys in the door and turned toward the foyer. A moment later she came in, weighed down with two large grocery bags. "Florence Nightingale returns. And before you say anything, I'm sure the story of when you met her is very interesting and you can tell me it once I've unpacked my bags." She kissed on top of the head and rushed into the kitchen leaving him with his banana. He heard a few cupboards and the refrigerator open and close and then her voice rang out, "Do you want anymore tea or maybe some oatmeal?"

Unlike most mornings, oatmeal sounded incredibly appealing. It was one of Rose's favorite breakfast foods, but he had never been much for it – until this very moment. "Both sound great actually," he called back.

"Copy that."

He finished his banana and sat waiting for her to reappear with whatever 'supplies' she had picked up at the store. Another sneezing attack overwhelmed him, just as she entered the room carrying a tray that she sat down on the coffee table.

"Well, it sounds like I couldn't have arrived a moment sooner," Rose said as she sat down the couch. "You're about to sneeze your poor head off. Okay first things first, take these." She handed him two pills and a large glass of water. He eyed them suspiciously, but trusting Rose as the human expert swallowed them. "Now for the rest of your breakfast: hot oatmeal, another cup of tea, and a big glass of orange juice." She handed him the oatmeal and put the drinks within his reach. "Finally, I have the good Kleenex, so your poor nose doesn't get all roughed up," she swapped out the boxes. "And just the thing to keep your mind off how terrible you feel," she said holding up the first couple of seasons of _Star Trek: The Next Generations_.

The Doctor dropped his spoon back into his oatmeal and grabbed the first DVD. "I've wanted to see these!"

"I know." Rose smiled, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

The Doctor suddenly looked flabbergasted. "Rose, this is all so wonderful, but why is all this necessary for something humans refer to simply as the common cold?"

Rose gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Because, my Doctor, my dear John, a common cold is no match for the care and attention of the people who love you; it's the best medicine."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose spent the rest of the day on the couch, lost in the imaginary world of <em>Star Trek<em> as they discussed the details that were eerily accurate and Rose laughed at the Doctor when he would grouse over details that were just ludicrous. Rose made sure that he took his medicine every four to six hours; emptied his trashcan when it got too full; kept the orange juice flowing; and paused the DVD whenever a sneezing/nose blowing fit would overtake the Doctor, so he wouldn't miss anything. At lunch, she produced two bowls of her favorite chicken soup and peanut butter banana sandwiches and at dinner she ordered curry from their favorite Indian place, saying that the spiciness would clear out whatever was left of cold.

Even though the Doctor was still baffled by how terrible he felt, he was also overwhelmed by the gentle, loving care that Rose was heaping on him. Despite the sickness, he actually felt wrapped in her love just as much as the quilt he was curled under. He was continually amazed how easily they had come together after being stranded together on Bad Wolf Bay, but he sometimes still wondered if Rose loved the part of him that was the Doctor he'd once been more than the man, John, he was now. Sitting here, sick and snotty and oh so clearly human, with her snuggled up against him watching _Star Trek _reruns, he had never felt more sure that Rose loved him, Time Lord and human, with no distinction or preference.

Unable to keep his thoughts to himself, they spilled out of his famous gob. "Rose, thank you for loving me even when I'm sick and disgustingly human."

Rose paused the DVD and turned to look at him seriously. "John," she said his still new first name gently and purposely, "I know you still doubt that I love the human side of you as much as the Time Lord side." He looked down embarrassed as she'd seemed to read his mind. "But, you have to believe me that I do. Yeah, it means we'll have days like this – colds, the flu, hangovers – but it also means that we can be lovers finally; start a family someday, if we want; and with any luck we'll get to grow old together. You being human, in my mind, just adds to and magnifies all the Time Lord bits." Rose kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, John, all of you – human and Time Lord."

"I love you too, Rose."

"Now let's get back to Piccard – it was just getting good."

* * *

><p>Around 9:30 or so, as they finished yet another episode, the Doctor stretched his long arms and took a deep breath. For the first time since he woke up, the breath came easily and his head felt clear. "My goodness, Rose, I feel almost 100% better."<p>

She smiled up at him. "See I told you; common colds are no match for love and care. Now we just need to make sure you get a good night's sleep and you'll be as good as new."

He hugged her closer to him and kissed the top her head. "Thank you, Rose Tyler, Defender of John Smith and Defeater of the Common Cold. Now, how about one more episode before head to bed?"

"You read my mind." Rose pressed play and snuggled back into her beloved half-human-half-Time Lord having somewhat secretly enjoyed taking care of John on the Doctor's first sick day.


End file.
